Love Always Finds A Way
by Jareth Maxwell
Summary: Sarah feels she is stuck with her boring job while her best friend does what shes always wanted to do. That is until she gets invited to stay in England for a time over the summer. What awaits her from this simple invite is everything she has ever wanted...and more.


**_Love always finds a way._**

**This is my second (or third if you don't count the sequel to my first) attempt at a labyrinth fan fic.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

**Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

**Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

**Word of warning: currently im not sure where this is going. I only have certain scenes painted out at the minute. It's all about filling in the gaps between.**

**Thirdly and most importantly, I am so incredibly grateful to those that support me ****. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One.**

Puffing out her cheeks and exhaling sharply, Sarah sighed loudly. She was nearing the end of a very long, boring, Six hour shift and she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment, to get out of these horrible polyester blend work cloths and put on her comfy seats and baggy tee and settle down at her laptop to catch up with her best friend, Kirsten with a generous glass of fizz with a dash of Chambord.

Kirsten was currently travelling the world and had just arrived in England, somewhere Sarah had always wanted to go, what with the different culture and the country dripping in history.

England wasn't the only place Sarah wanted to go to but because of the lack of funds, she had stayed behind and started work at here local Walmart.

She had always dreamed of going to far off places for an adventure, ever since she was Fifteen and had lived her life like someone in one of her fairy tale books, wishing her brother away to some sort of king of the goblins and having to complete odd tasks through a labyrinth to win him back.

Of course, that had all been just a dream, or had it? Ever since it had happened, she felt, at times, that she was being watched, catching glimpses of a real barn owl like the one she had encountered before.

During her run through the labyrinth, she was forced to grow up and take responsibility for her words and actions and ultimately, her little brother but not so grown up to accept the advances of the goblin king, no matter how her made her feel (which were very new, very adult feelings)

After the whole mess she had got herself into and promptly out of, she stopped reading fairy stories and took to her new responsibility, never complaining about having to babysit Toby again. She grew up, studied hard, graduated high school and went to college.

At college she met Kirsten and they became firm friends, partying every weekend, even sharing a room in their second term, Sarah doing Literature and Kirsten doing Language Studies.

After college, she seemed to lose that spontaneous streak she had adopted in college. Her and Kirsten relocated to the city where they ended up sharing an apartment. That was until Kirsten had taken off to go travelling. She had promised to only be gone for six months, tops. That would be up in just under three months. She had gotten job after job, sending money here and there to help out with the rent of their place, the newest of these jobs was for a catering firm in England. Not the worst she had done. In Hong Kong, she had to try and sell crickets on a stick. She didn't last long there and promptly moved on….

The annoying tapping noise on the conveyor belt brought Sarah back to the present. She realised it was her making the noise by tapping her fingers onto the belt and stopped. She looked at the time on her register. Only thirty minutes to go…

Leaving forty-five minutes later after buying a bottle of her favourite fizz and Chambord, Sarah hurried to her apartment in the massive downpour that had been happening since she had started work this morning. She mentally kicked herself for only having her hoodie, which was now heavy and soaked through.

Hurrying through the streets, fuelled by the fact it was now really coming down, she reached her apartment complex, one of ten identical buildings, in no time at all. Buzzing her way in, she squeaked up two flights of stairs in her sodden trainers until she reached her door, number 923. She let herself in and shut the door, leaning against it and sighing softly for a moment before putting the chain lock in place as she was not expecting any callers.

Placing the bottle of fizz in the fridge for later, she decided to jump in the shower quickly to warm up before Kirsten's Skype call at 4PM. Glancing at the clock, she had 20 minutes to do so.

Showered and changed, she rubbed a towel through her hair whilst turning the heating on in the apartment and placing her drenched clothes and trainers onto the radiator to dry for tomorrow.

She poured a glass of drink and sat at her desk, switching on the laptop. It had literally just loaded before Kirsten's call came through.

Giving her hair a quick brush with her fingers, Sarah answered it.

"Heeeey girl, whats up? I miss you sooo much. OMG Sarah, England is so dope, you will have to come out here for a few weeks at least. Don't worry about money, I'll take care of the flight over"

Kirsten said all this so fast that Sarah wasn't really listening and took a generous gulp of her drink.

"….and the English guys are to die for, they all sound like Hugh Grant over here"

Sarah choked slightly on her drink.

"Kirst! Trust you to only be interested in the guys. What about the museums and the stately homes? There is so much over there worthwhile to see, not just some guys"

"That why I'm inviting you stay with me for a few weeks, a month, tops. You're still owed that time off from Walmart aren't you? So why not have a summer over here. I could even get you a job with the catering firm I'm with currently, it would be so much fun."

Sarah wavered. It WOULD be a dream to spend some time in another country, and England of all places plus spending some time with Kirsten always led to fun.

"Well, I will have to see how much flights are over there and stuff…"

"No need" Kirsten interrupted her "I just said I'll take care of it"

Sarah was taken aback. There really wasn't anything stopping her now.

"Okay, I'll come" she said quietly. Not quietly enough.

"YOU'LL COME?! GREAT! I'll check flights first thing in the morning. It's just passed 9pm here and I'm shattered. I'll email you the details of the flights when I find them and talk to you tomorrow. I CAN'T WAIT"

_Neither can I,_ thought Sarah.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
